Rapport
by Caer
Summary: Yeegh. My first and probably only deathfic. It's a bit confusing. That's what people tell me anyway. There's an interesting flaw in this story I have not yet fixed. Yaoi...


Rapport

I actually wrote another fic!Very short.

My first deathfic.(cringes)I don't ever want to write another one.

"Rapport"

By Caer

The ship was called Capricorn.

It was almost an exact replica of the Libra, built by the Catalonia clan to get revenge on the Earth.For two years, the colonies and Earth had been ensconced in rebuilding a lasting peace, only to realize that it was in vain.The Maremaia incident had been a brilliant and perfectly planned distraction to cover the unignorablelaunching of the monstrous death ship, built with a beam cannon that had enough power to take out Earth and the rest of the colonies in a matter of weeks.They had barely rebuilt the Gundams in time.

Quatre cried out as Sandrock was hit from behind by the Mobile Doll's beam cannon.

"You ok Quatre?"Heero asked as he took out the MD with Wing Zero's Saber, but grunted as a mass of the offending Mobile Suits bore down on him.

Trowa watched as his friends were slowly but surely pushed back.The boy's stoic features and calm eyes showed nothing, but there was fear in his heart.The odds had never been this great.The stakes had never been this high.

Duo and Wufei seemed to be a little better off, but they weren't as close to the deadly ship as the other three.Heero fought desperately to get close enough to stop the giant cannon from powering up again, but the Mobile Dolls were coming faster than even the Gundams could handle.

Quatre sighed as a volley of Heavyarms' missiles gave him enough time to breathe.His eyes hardened as he planned out what they must do to save the Earth… to save everyone.

"Go Heero!"He yelled."Sandrock can't do the job.I'll hold them off the only way I can. You know what you have to do Heero."

Trowa's eyes widened.

"Right."Heero said and let a blast from his own beam cannon clear his way.He headed toward the ship at a breakneck speed.Making his way into the barrel of Capricorn's giant cannon.Sandrock stood proud and unmoving as thousands of Mobile Dolls swarmed it.

Trowa looked in horror at Sandrock… then at Wing Zero.

He followed Heero.

"Wait Heero.You can't do this.Let me."

"I can't do it Trowa."Heero said as he sped his Gundam further into the ship."You can't die.You have to take care of Quatre."

Trowa's eyes widened.Quatre?His eyes narrowed again and he let go another blast of missiles to protect Wing as he continued to follow.Behind him, he could see Sandrock beginning to glow the signature glow of self-destruct, but it didn't matter to Trowa as he continued to follow the Japanese boy.Didn't he know?Didn't he understand?He cried out as he saw 01's Gundam enter the cannon and saw on his sensor screen that Wing's beam cannon had begun to power up.

"Heero you can't!Please!You won't survive!"

Heero smiled sadly in the silence and clarity that came before death.

"It doesn't matter.Life is cheap Trowa.Especially mine."

He aimed into the center of the cannon and fired.

Trowa closed his eyes against the brightness of twin explosions and clutched his head in pain even as he heard twin cries.On in his head and on from his communications console as the love of his life was finally claimed by death.Heavyarms was thrown back, but Trowa was too consumed with grief to care.He hoped against hope that the Mobile Dolls would take him too, but they were silent.Silent as death.

After what seemed like hours, Trowa opened his eyes and numbly made his way back to where the pod that was all that was left of Sandrock should be.When Quatre had rebuilt the Gundams, he had built the Gundanium pods around the cockpits to protect them against their own self-destruct systems.He had gone on and on about how important human life was and how he didn't want to lose anyone else in this never ending war.But inside the giant beam cannon of Capricorn, even the strongest Gundanium armor could not defend against an explosion of such immense proportions.

Sure enough, Quatre's pod floated calm and safe amid a cluster of Mobile Doll bits.Yes, the pod had worked, but to Trowa it didn't matter.Heero was dead.

Deathscythe hovered close by, clutching the broken but not beaten Shenlong.Trowa wondered briefly if Wufei was alive, but he didn't much care.He opened Heavyarms' cockpit and vaulted himself toward the life pod to retrieve Quatre and go home.As he released the hatch of the pod and stood on the lip of the entryway, he paused briefly and looked down, closing his eyes in pain.

_Damn you Heero.How could you let yourself die.Didn't you care?_

Then he knelt down and gathered the silent blond to him.He looked lovingly down at the beautiful face, eyes closed in eternal sleep and a tiny rivulet of blood almost dried trailing from the corner of his mouth.The slim pale fingers were clutched in a death grip upon the gathered cloth of his dress shirtabove his heart.Trowa reverently kissed the still lips as tears began to pool upon the rims of his eyes, eventually spilling out and raining upon his blond lover's face.Trowa's shoulders began to shake.

_Damn you Heero._

All this time.All this time trying to make sure that you stayed alive… and you still didn't understand.I thought you were so intelligent.I figured it out the first time you tried to self destruct.Why didn't you?Why didn't you make the connection?

_ _

Trowa's eyes once again grew hard and cold as he lifted his small burden and made his way toward Heavyarms.Wufei and Duo said nothing as the three remaining Gundam pilots made their way back to Earth to mourn… to bury the beautiful loving blond prince.His heart forever connected to the late Heero Yuy, the soul of outer space.

Owari…


End file.
